Ron and Hermione (for lack of better title)
by Pheonix Feathers
Summary: Ron is in gryffindor common room Hermione has a nightmare R/Hr read and review please this is my second fic so flames will be fed to fluffy my m8


Untitled 

Ron and Hermione 

A short story about well nothing in particular but Ron and Hermione getting together ... Maybe. 

Anyway my second ever fic so if it isn't v.good give me a chance!!! 

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me it is All J.K. Rowlings who is god by the way. 

A/n: I wrote this at about 2 am so if it don't make sense, tough nougies!!! 

Ron and Hermione (A/n: are meant to be!!!) 

Ron Weasley was sat in Gryffindor Common room. It was now his fifth year and he was no longer tall and gangly, his limbs had filled out and were much more muscly - he was a lot stronger coz of it. 

Girls had started to notice him, but the one he wanted was still ignoring him, What a stupid argument in fact, he thought to himself I can't remember what it was about. 

A sigh cut through the silence. "Ron" a voice said through the silence. Ron was extremly startled he had thought he would get the common room to himself. Harry was in the hospital wing, Hermione - he thought - had gon to bed, so had Ginny everyone else had gone home for Christmas. 

He got up to see who the speaker was and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Hermione curled up in a chair by the stairs to the girls dorms. I didn't even hear her come down, he thought to himself, I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts to notice. 

"My God ..." he whispered into the silence having not noticed what she was wearing which happened to be not much at all. He had never seen a girl wearing so little and it amazed him. Hermione was wearing a vest top that showed off her stomach, a pair of shorts that showed off a lot of leg and a shirt that was way too big for her and looked oddly familiar. That's coz its yours! Said the voice in his head. 

"What does she ---?"he asked the silence and qiuckly stopped so not to wake her up. He laughed inwardly at the fact he hadn't seen that shirt since the summer holidays when Harry and Hermione came to stay. But why does she want your shirt? he asked himself. With no way to answer that he settled for picking her up and trying to take her back up the stairs without making to much noise. 

"Upsa Hermi'" He whispered as he made his way up the stairs. 

When he got to her dorm he kicked open the door and made his way to her bed and tucked her in. 

As Ron made his way out of the room he heard an almost silent whimper that got louder - 

"No-No!!" Hermione cried in her sleep. As Ron turned round he noticed she was starting to thrash out against an invisble person in her sleep. 

"Ron, Watch out!!" she shouted as he crossed the room and knelt on her bed next to her. Starting to get worried he held her arms to the bed and gently tapped the side of her face, when all of a sudden she cried out. "Ron don't die... I-I love you!" and she shot up wide awake. 

Her eyes startedto water and she took in her surroundings when she saw Ron she started crying harder and collapsed in his arms. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next Bit *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hermione, Stop crying, come on you have to get some sleep!" Ron had been trying to get Hermione to calm down... with no luck. And trying not to think about what he had heard... With no luck. He couldn't stop his brain repeating those words over and over again she had said "Ron I Love you" it wasn't slurred or jokey dead serious. 

"Ron I'm sorry I'm getting you all wet" She said through her tears. 

"Never mind that. Now would you go to sleep already?" he asked while pushing her onto her back, but she wouldn't let go of him and he ended up lying down by her (A/n: Non of youse ppls with those ideas are right OK!!) 

"No I won't" she said her nerves going on end when she realised that Ron - The guy she was in love with was lying next to her... With his arms around her - "I just dreamt that you died on me" she turned round so she was rubbing noses with him "Do you really think I am going to let you go now?" 

"Fine Hermi' but I want my sleep can I sleep and you watch me?" Ron replied then yawned 

"Ok but you're staying here Ronald Weasley!" 

"Fine fine... do you?" he wanted to know whether she loved him loved him or brother sister loved him... He wasn't going to get any sleep that night if he didn't know. 

"Do I what Ron?... Do I snore? Do I talk? What?" she said with a bit of laughter in her voice 

"Do you love me?"he asked holding her where she was close to him. 

"Yes yes of course I do." she answered not wanting to know where this conversation was leading. 

"No HErmione you are missing the point. Do you Love Love me. Not as in Brother - Sister. In your dream you said "Ron don't die... I love you" Do you?" He asked again. 

After a moments pause she said "Yes" and kissed him quickly on the lips. 

"Hey, Hermi what was that for?" he asked amazed that she could do that while they were lying together. 

"It just..." she began but was cut off by another kiss from Ron. 

"And what was that for Mr Weasley?" She asked 

"Just to prove I'm Alive" He said "Now get some sleep. 

TADA!!!! 

Should I write some more 

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE 

Flames are to be fed to my m8 fluffy and I can't wait for the movie 

BYE BYE NOW!!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
